Untitled
by born a dreamer
Summary: Taichi is sick and Yamato is tied up... o.O uhoh... Remeber: do NOT read if you're not into yaoi, taito. WARNING: rape. Rated M for lemon. oneshot


**This is a one-shot that's completely pointless. But it had to be done. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, so leave me alone**

**Warnings: yaoi, lemon (don't like, don't read), and… the fic is weird…**

Right. Here we go.

The blonde's head jerked up as he finally regained his conscious. First thing he realized was that he couldn't see anything. His eyes were covered. When he tried to move, he also noticed his hands and legs were tied up. Not too tight, but enough to keep him in place. He was lying in a bed. He was now also aware of that he was naked.

The room was warm, and he couldn't hear anything. Although it was rather comfy in the bed, he couldn't possibly relax. He was scared to death. Maybe someone was gonna kill him, or rape him, or both! He didn't remember anything since last night when everything had been normal. He had watched TV before playing on his guitar a little, then gone to bed. And now, here he was –naked, blinded, tied up and even erect. He could feel the ache between his legs, thinking _some_thing must've happened. But from what he could feel he wasn't hurt in any way.

The mere idea of someone existing in the same room, _watching _him sent cold shivers down his spine. Maybe this was a sick game, just starting now when he'd woken up.

After a few minutes of intense listening he realized someone actually _was _in the same room. By this time he wasn't hard anymore –believe it or not, but being tied up against a bedpost, not knowing _why_ isn't always a turn-on.

The person seemed to have noticed Matt's discover, since he no longer seemed to care if he made any noise. Matt could now clearly hear the other person breath; making his heart beat faster in panic.

_'This person is sick! He's gonna torture me and watch me suffer for his own pleasure! I'm gonna die... and before that I'm gonna hurt…'_

"No need to panic, Yama"

_'…Yama? Did he just call me that? How did he…?'_

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Tai?" Matt tried to whisper but it was almost not audible. He hadn't thought his voice would be that weak. However, the person _did_ hear and he was making his way across the room.

"Yes, Matt. It's me."

Matt was so relieved he could've laughed. Though he was still confused. "Tai, who did this? Where am I?"

"Sch, don't worry Yama, no one's gonna hurt you." Tai said in a soothing voice.

"Just get me out of here, it's all freaking me out!"

"See, that I cannot do…"

Matt immediately tensed up again when hearing those words. "…why? What's wrong?"

"Well, if I release you then I can no longer watch your body." Tai explained.

"…"

Matt really hated bandage before his eyes. He wanted to see Tai's face. Just by listening to his voice he couldn't possibly understand what the hell Tai meant by that.

"It was really nice watching you sleep…" Tai purred, "I believe you had a… special dream…" Now he was standing at the foot of the bed. "If you only knew how much I enjoyed watching you getting hard like that, and then moving to touch yourself… but you couldn't, could you? So you started twist and turn, begging for someone to touch you…"

Matt couldn't move. He couldn't breath._ Tai _was the one who did this? "…and then you started to make all these noises, Yama… oh, how you liked it when I touched you…" The way Tai spoke made him feel sick to his stomach.

_'No… he _didn't_… he couldn't have… not _Tai_…'_

"Tai, no…"

Tai chuckled softly. "You really enjoyed it… if you don't believe me then let me give you a little reminder…"

Tai leaned over the bed, stroking the blonde's legs with his hands. He reached his knees and had to climb onto the bed to be able to continue. The way Matt was breathing, moving anxiously under him was really turning him on. His hands continued their way over Matt's thighs. He'd always dreamt about touching them, not only because he was so attracted to the blond, but also because it was so _wrong_.

Sitting in class, staring at he best friends back and fantasizing about molesting him right there in the classroom had been a bad habit since he was thirteen. Just the thought of getting his hands on the angel was so ridiculously forbidden. Not only was he another _guy; _Matt wasn't aloud to be touched by _any_one. He didn't date girls, he despised physical contact, and he simply stayed away from people. Tai had been lucky (and stubborn enough) to make friends with him. Still their friendship wasn't like normal ones at all. Sure, they spend a lot of time together, but they didn't talk much, they didn't do stuff like other kids did. They just spent their time in Tai or Matt's room, watching TV, listening to music and stuff like that. And they (obviously) _never _touched each other. Not even a friendly hug or a pat on the shoulder.

And now he was gazing at the blonde's naked body, his hands slowly reaching the inside of his thighs. The feeling inside him could be compared to what a teenager feels like when he's burning down something, or stealing or destroying.

What he did was wrong, disgusting, mean, dangerous, and even illegal.

And he loved it.

He breathed over Matt's member, staring hardly at it (simply because that was exactly what he _shouldn't _do). He knew Matt felt his breath on him. The boy was twisting and turning underneath him, obviously very uncomfortable with being stared down like that. Tai continued caressing Matt's skin, smirking as the poor boy hardened slowly.

"See, I told you you'd like it" he smirked, glancing up at Matt's face to see his expression. He knew that if Matt hadn't been tied up he _definitely_ would've kicked his ass. Matt wasn't the kind of guy to mess with. However, that was just adding to Tai's pleasure. He liked the thought of Matt furious but unable to do anything, and here Tai was –teasing him, _touching _him, embarrassing him. Doing so many things he had no right to do.

"I always knew you'd like it" Tai continued. He reached down let his tongue swirl around the head, listening to Matt who desperately tried to control his breathing. He continued to tease him, making Matt whimper.

Matt had always been so controlled, not letting any emotions show. And now he couldn't even stay silent. Tai could hear the embarrassment in his voice when small noises escaped his mouth.

"Feel good, Yama?" Tai murmured, not waiting for an answer before he started to lick along Matt's length.

"Tai please…"

Hearing Matt's voice, -and deciding he liked it- he went up to start licking the top again. He smiled when he heard Matt whimper.

"Tai… don't…"

He knew Matt enjoyed it, and he knew Matt _hated _the fact that he did. Tai slowly took him in, inch by inch. When he couldn't take more, he started moving his head up and down, sucking pretty hard. Matt gasped and started moaning. Tai loved the sound of his voice when he gasped and whimpered every now and then. This boy was definitely porn-material. What a scandal. Yamato Ishida was getting blown by Taichi Yagami and _enjoying_ it!

Matt continued with his sex-noises (it's not like he could actually _stop_) and Tai sucked harder, causing Matt to get even louder. When he thought Matt was getting close, he pulled back and looked up at the blond. Matt was still breathing heavily, head thrown back and his mouth open.

"You like this, don't you Yama?" he said in a low voice. The blond just kept panting, not making any sign on answering.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"…"

Tai stroked his erection and Matt gasped slightly. Tai started to unbutton his own pants, since they'd gotten pretty tight by now. Then he decided to pull them off completely. He threw them carelessly on the floor and pulled down his boxers as well. After that his shirt was pulled off. Now he was almost naked, except for his socks. He was still caressing Matt lightly. He placed his hands on each side of the blond and lowered his body, letting his own erection stroke against Matt's. They both moaned at the connection and Tai started grinding himself against Matt, watching his face.

"You feel so good, Yama…" he whispered and kissed his lips softly. Then he reached down to squeeze him one last time. Matt cried out in his own sexy voice that Tai had spent years listening to. Still holding him in his right hand, Tai continued grinding a few more times before coming himself. His head fell down on Matt's chest and he rested there a little, panting along with Matt and listening to his racing heartbeats.

Seconds slowly went by as they lay there, breathing.

"I know you hate me now." Tai said quietly as his head moved along with Matt's breathing. "I know this is sick… but I don't regret it. It was just the way I've always dreamed about." He sighed and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep on his best friend. "…You're probably gonna call the police and everything after this… and we'll never be friends again…" he mumbled.

Now he was starting to feel a bit sad. He didn't see this as a mistake, though. If he hadn't done this, he would've killed himself. He wouldn't have made it, being friends with such a beautiful person and never ever being able to touch him. Their friendship was doomed the minute Tai fell in love -which was even before they became friends. Taichi had fallen in love the second he laid his eyes on the blond for the first time.

"You hate me now, right Matt?" he whispered, knowing their friendship had ended the second Matt had woken up in that bed. He knew. And yeah, he was sad, but he didn't expect anything else. He didn't expect Matt to forgive him. And if he hadn't been able to stand his friend hating him, he wouldn't have done this in the first place.

And that was when he felt two arms wrapping around his neck. He opened his eyes, looking at the place where he had tied Matt's right hand up. The scarf was still attached to the bedpost; however, the loop that had been tied around Matt's wrist was empty.

When had this happened?

He felt Matt run his fingers through his messy brown hair and a shiver went down his spine. He wasn't sure what kind of shiver that was.

"No, Tai." The blond-haired boy whispered softly. "I don't."

-------

**The End**

**Wiieee! XD Didn't expect that, did ya! **

**It really sucks if you ask me, but it was something I had to get out. ****So… y'know, review (please?) and tell me what you think…**

**I'm glad you took time to read my story**


End file.
